


MCSM: The Twilight Forest

by NoraWrites03



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom, Strongholds & Silverfish
Genre: ((I came up with it you're welcome)), (for Reuben), (the name of the MCSM D&D), A+ Parenting, Accidental Kissing, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Between Seasons/Series, Blood and Gore, Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dimension Travel, Dorks in Love, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lukas's A+ Parenting, Multi, Never DM-ing Again, Olivia's A+ Parenting, Original Character(s), Other, Past Relationship(s), Portals, Post-Game(s), Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Song Lyrics, Strongholds & Silverfish - Freeform, based on a sia song, irregular updates, this is based on my campaign for a minecraft: story mode s&s server
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraWrites03/pseuds/NoraWrites03
Summary: Ah, here we are. Our magical home, the Twilight Forest. Not a care in the world. Bunnies are hopping around, deer are prancing in the grass, all along to the peaceful background music of birds tweeting, leaves rustling and cicadas "singing".Nothing could ever go wrong...Right?(A fanfiction mostly based on a Minecraft: Story Mode D&D campaign I DMed, set in the Twilight Forest.)





	MCSM: The Twilight Forest

_Ah, here we are. Our magical home, the Twilight Forest. Not a care in the world. Bunnies are hopping around, deer are prancing in the grass, all along to the peaceful background music of birds tweeting, leaves rustling and cicadas ~~screaming~~ singing. Nothing could ever go wrong--_ wait, what the hell is that?

Next to a birch tree, the ground swirls into purple, glowy liquid. It bubbles a bit before several people and animals are thrown out onto the grass with a thud.

One of said people lets out a groan and leans on the tree (which he hit on the way in) to pull himself up. He looks around, seeing the others lying on the ground. He walks over and helps up one of the redstoners and the child, who both mumble a thank-you.

A few feet away, the ocelot of the group stretches his legs out. He sees his owner and runs over, nudging him, then jumps up on top of him to make himself comfortable.

As always, cats are very useful...

Lukas gives his pet a pat and asks if the others are okay. Apart from the three who are standing up, the only response he gets is another groan from everyone.

Wow. So much groaning. We get it, you just got spat out of a portal.

Jesse manages to stand up, but doesn't have much time to celebrate as one more person comes flying out of the portal.

Petra tries to land safely, but slips on one foot and falls, crushing a flower. She gets up to see that the poor plant has been completely squished and the portal is flickering back into water.

Great.

Lluna is fuming about the fighter harming a beautiful piece of nature, but doesn't manage to get very worked up as Mabel and Reuben frantically point out what looks like a group of skeletons (but in different, strange clothing or armour).

Olivia snaps her fingers and points out the open space where they can escape from the monsters (and what looks like a giant moving vine), prompting everyone to start running.

The group skids to a halt as they hear what... sounds like a sneeze? They turn their heads towards the source of the sound.

... A tree.

Yeah, sure, that's totally it.

They shrug it off as a random noise, when a girl falls off of the branches and lands on the ground.

Hard.

She instinctively grabs onto her ankle, which she landed right on, and hisses a string of what could be assumed to be curse words.

Gabriel slowly walks over to her and offers his hand to help her up.

She doesn't seem to notice.

Dewey gives her a quick glance and turns his nose up at her, then leaps up onto Reuben's shoulder (and said child is caught slightly off-guard).

The feline's owner frowns a bit at his cat leaving him, but kneels down in front of the girl and makes eye contact, a soft, worried look on his face.

Quietly, he asks, "are you alright?"

The stranger eyes him suspiciously before nodding.

"I'm fine," she responds while getting up, "this has happened before. And... thank you for your concern. I'm Athena. It's nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> This will definitely not have scheduled updates. And some chapters may be extremely short, while others will probably be fairly long.


End file.
